


Do you remember, Bokuto-san?

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka-Freeform, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Left Behind Challenge, M/M, Memories, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Some bokuaka angst because I need to get this out of my head. Also this is really rushed so expect a few mistakes (like always)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	Do you remember, Bokuto-san?

Do you remember, Bokuto-san? Do you remember the first time I used your first name?

_~flashback~_

_"AGAASHEEEEE" Bokuto yelled as he grabbed Akaashi by the waist and twirled him around. Akaashi yelped as he hugged Bokuto tight to not fall._

_"Bokuto-san! Let me down!" Akaashi whispered angrily, his face a deep red by how close they were._

_"Fine" Bokuto let him down and when Akaashi looked at him he saw Bokuto pouting as if he was a small child that you had taken their candy._

_"Now." Akaashi looked pointedly at Bokuto and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. Bokuto mumbled something incoheramble and looked away immediately._

_"Bokuto-san. Louder." Akaashi pressed again and Bokuto took a deep breath._

_"85%" he said clearly this time and Akaashi smiled proudly at his best friend._

_"Congratulations, Kou" Akaashi used the nickname he had made for him by his first name._

_"Wait you're not mad?!" Bokuto's head shot up as he looked at Akaashi with his jaw wide open._

_"Why would I be? You got over 60%, that's amazing" Akaashi said softly as they started walking towards the gym._

_"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Wait, did you really use my first name? Can I call you Keiji too?!" Bokuto started jumping around like a small child in a candy shop._

_"No you may not, I used it this once to show you how proud I am of you" Akaashi said sharply and Bokuto pouted again._

_"But, Agaasheeee" Bokuto hunched his back and looked up at Akaashi._

_"Hush you big baby, we have practice." Akaashi chuckled slightly and Bokuto cheered up a little._

_"Will you toss for me? I want extra tosses today!"_

_"Of course I'll toss extra for you, Bokuto-san" Akaashi sighed as they entered the gym and Bokuto ran to the locker room._

_"Yeah, definitely like a small child in a candy shop" Akaashi shook his head as he started talking with Konoha._

_~end of flashback~_

Or the night you confessed to me. Do you remember, Bokuto-san?

_~flashback~_

_"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked sogtly as he grabbed Akaashi's hand and intertwined their fingers._

_"Yeah?" Akaashi yawned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up._

_"I'm sorry for dragging you out here so late at night but I wanted to tell you something and I just wanted it to be special._

_"And what is the thing you wanna tell me?" Akaashi asked as he looked at Bokuto with a sleepy smile and half closed._

_"I like you. A lot. I dream about you in my arms every night. I think about you in class. I thing about you when I'm doing homework. You're just, always on my mind. And I can't take this anymore. I want you to be mine. I **need** you to be mine. So, will you make me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Akaashi was full awake by now and his eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped open as he felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes._

_"Yes!" he yelled as he threw himself on Bokuto and hugged him tight, his tears staining Bokuto's shirt. Bokuto wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi's wiast and brought him closer to him._

_"Thank you for giving me a chance, Akaashi. I'll try not to disappoint you" Bokuto promised and pressed a kiss on Akaashi's head._

_"Kiss me" Akaashi whispered softly as he looked up, a blush covering his face as he looked Bokuto straight in the eye._

_"Of course" Bokuto whispered softly and leaned down, pressing his lips softly against Akaashi's. Akaashi melted into the kiss, his eyes closing involuntarily and his hand moved to Bokuto's hair and tangled itself in it._

_The kiss got more passionate by the second and before long Akaashi was pulling back to gasp for air._

_"Wow" Akaashi whispered softly as he looked at Bokuto with wide eyes._

_"I love you so much" they said simultaneously and then alughed softly._

_"Come on, let's go home" Bokuto said as he got up and extended his hand towards Akaashi. The latter got up and they walked together away from the park and towards their houses._

_~end of flashback~_

Or that time when you said you'd never leave me. Do you remember, Bokuto-san?

_~flashback~_

_It was a casual evening. Bokuto was on the couch watching a volleyball game with his fingers absentmindedly threading through Akaashi's hair who was currently reading a new manga he had been meaning to read._

_"Hey, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked up, Bokuto's eyes moving away from the TV as he hummed in response._

_"What would you do if I died?" Bokuto's eyes widened at that questionn._

_"Why? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DYING!" Bokuto panicked and Akaashi laughed at his reaction._

_"No, I'm not dying, it's just, the hero of this manga has an illness but nevertheless gets in a relationship with the boy she loves, even though she is dying. So, I was wondering, what would you do if I died?"_

_"I'd suicide so we can be together, I suppose" Bokuto shrugged his shoulders._

_"What?! No! Don't be stupid!! No one's dying, no one's commiting suicide and the conversation ends here!" Akaashi closed his manga abruptly and hugged Bokuto tighy by the waist._

_"Okay, okay" Bokuto laughed._

_"Don't worry, I'll never leave you either" Bokuto whispered softly and kissed Akaashi's hair._

_"Promise?" Akaashi asked as he pouted softly._

_"Yeah, I promise"_

_~end of flashback~_

That was 4 months ago. And now look at us. Death took you away from me. 

I guess, what you had said is true.

_~flashback~_

_"Hands will be let go of. Inevitably, dawn will come again. But that doesnt mean that I'll stop loving you even then. Not even death can stop me"_

_~end of flashback~_

"I guess our story was just an other ordinary love story. In a certain ordinary spring. You know, what they say is right. Fate is beyond human understanding. But, I'm glad I got to spend this part of my life with you. Do you remember, Bokuto-san?"


End file.
